Deadly Attraction
by mano95
Summary: Tom Riddle goes to Harry's time. Could Harry be falling for the boy who will grow up to kill his parents? Could Tom, the boy who is close to no one and nothing, be falling for Harry Potter? *Note: Set in book 6
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, which means I don't own anything in this story but the plot.**

**This story was written for my friends Harry (thatpottergurl) and Zana (Zanawolf)**

**I hope you two like it :)**

**Oh, and one more thing. When characters in this story are speaking Parseltongue, the words will be bold. When they are thinking/dreaming, the words will be **_italicized._ **This is so I don't have to type "he/she thought" or "in Parseltongue" all the time.**

Harry woke with a start. His scar was paining him, and he noticed a snarling shadow in his room.

"Where am I?" the shadow demanded loudly.

"Quiet," Harry muttered, turning on the light to reveal a handsome dark haired and dark eyed boy with pale skin. "You're in my room."

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"You're the first wizard to ask me that. I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. "What's your name?" he asked, slightly irritated by the feeling of familiarity around the boy.

"Tom Riddle," the boy said, looking around coldly.

Harry gasped softly in surprise. _I should've recognized him,_ he thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"If I knew, do you really think I'd still be here?" Tom demanded. "Actually, it is a lot nicer than that orphanage I've been forced to live in."

"I guess you can stay here until school starts, but you'll have to hide from the Dursleys. When we get to school, we can ask Dumbledore to send you back," Harry said, rolling over to go back to sleep, glad to note that the pain in his scar was fading.

"Where do I sleep?" Tom asked.

Harry sighed and moved to the floor.

Tom shrugged and lay down on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

Harry yawned and fell asleep, dreaming about Voldemort.

"Do you normally talk in your sleep?" Tom asked in the morning.

"Sometimes," Harry said, annoyed that Tom had awakened him again.

"Wonderful," Tom grumbled.

"Are you always in a bad mood?" Harry asked.

Tom glared at him coldly and Harry had the distinct feeling that Tom was studying him.

"Would you like breakfast?" Harry asked.

Tom nodded curtly and Harry went downstairs and grabbed food for both himself and Tom. When he opened the bedroom door again, he found Tom looking through his things.

"You're a Gryffindor?" Tom asked in disgust, holding up Harry's school robes.

"Yes," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"How much longer until we can go to Hogwarts?" Tom asked, dropping Harry's robes.

"Not soon enough," Harry muttered, giving Tom half the food and cleaning up his room.

Tom sat back down on the bed and ate his breakfast, watching Harry clean.

"You could help, you know," Harry grumbled.

Tom shrugged. "I don't feel like it."

Harry glanced back at Tom, wondering why he was enjoying the fact that Tom was watching him.

_He killed my parents, _Harry thought, forcing himself to look back at his room, which was now clean.

_Not yet, technically, _a part of him whispered.

Harry ignored it and grabbed his food, sitting on the floor to eat. He could feel Tom's dark eyes still on him.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Tom asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Harry tensed. "I don't know," he said, sensing that he shouldn't tell Tom if Tom didn't know. "Why does it matter if I'm a Gryffindor?"

"Because I'm a Slytherin," Tom said, no longer interested in discussing Houses.

"Potter!" came a yell from downstairs.

Harry sighed, standing up. "Stay here," he told Tom, and went downstairs.

"Why is so much food missing from our fridge?" Petunia Dursley asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know," Harry lied.

"I know it was you," she said, eyes darting to the staircase behind Harry. "Who is that?"

Harry glanced behind him. "I told you to stay up there," he hissed.

"A friend of Harry's," Tom said, ignoring his 'friend' and walking toward Petunia. "I am so sorry to have entered your house without your permission, but my parents kicked me out, and I had nowhere to go. I was just hoping I could stay here until school starts—Harry even generously offered to share his room with me. I'm Kieren, by the way."

Petunia looked baffled by the explanation, but agreed to let Tom stay there until the school year started, as long as he didn't try to corrupt her 'dear Diddy-kins'.

Tom smiled, promising that he wouldn't and thanking Petunia several times. Then he turned and dragged Harry up the stairs, shoving him into 'their' room.

"Cut it out," Harry said, moving away from Tom the first chance he had because of the sharp pain he suddenly felt in his scar.

The memory of the feeling of Tom's hands on his arm also confused him, making him wonder why he had liked it.

"Who was that woman?" Tom asked, ignoring the lingering electric charge in his hand that he felt inexplicably.

"My aunt," Harry said. "Her, her husband, and her son are Muggles. They hate magic and are only raising me because my parents are dead."

"Well, at least I don't have to stay in this cursed room all summer," Tom muttered.

"Why did you go downstairs after I told you to stay here?" Harry demanded.

Tom turned his dark eyes back on Harry, staring into the latter's bright green eyes for a moment before looking away. "I was curious," he said simply. "And just so you know, I was lying when I said we were friends," Tom added.

"I figured as much," Harry said. "Kieren?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Since I'm not in my time, I figured I would make a new name for myself. It means black or dark."

"Fitting. That's probably a good idea," Harry said.

"Of course, I won't be able to hide anything from Dumbledore, but that won't matter. Why did you say you would have him send me back?" Tom asked.

"Because he's the headmaster now," Harry said.

"I should've known that old fool would become headmaster," Tom muttered.

"He's not a fool," Harry said irritatedly.

"He was in my time," Tom said.

Both boys looked up as an owl tapped on Harry's window.

Tom let the bird in, glancing at the envelope. "It's for you," he said, taking it from the owl and opening it.

"What are you doing? Give it to me," Harry said, snatching the letter from Tom's hand and reading it.

"Dumbledore's coming to get me tonight. Convenient," Harry said.

"This should be interesting," Tom said, watching Harry pack.

"What will be your full code name?" Harry asked, stuffing as much as he could into his trunk.

"Kieren Tom Glantz," Tom said in an offhand voice, picking the last name of one of his old classmates. He flashed a smile at nothing.

Harry grunted in acknowledgement, attempting to force his telescope in his trunk. He finally got it in and then walked to his bedroom door.

"Aunt Petunia, Kieren and I are leaving for the summer sometime today," he called.

"Good riddance!" Dudley shouted.

Harry took that as a "Yes, you can go," and shut the door, writing a quick okay to Dumbledore and sending it with the owl. He made sure Hedwig was neatly settled into her cage and sat down to wait.

"Why would Dumbledore be coming to get you?" Tom wanted to know.

"I don't know, he didn't say," Harry said. "Can you speak fluently with an American accent?"

"Yes," Tom said, caught slightly off guard. "Why?"

"Because the other students are going to wonder why you're at Hogwarts, and I figured we could tell them you're an American transfer student."

Tom considered this. "Works for me," he said, sounding just like he was from America.

Petunia opened the bedroom door. "When are you two leaving?""

As soon as Professor Dumbledore gets here," Harry said.

"Did he say when that would be?" Petunia asked.

Harry shook his head. "It could be any time today."

"Very well then." She left the room, casting a glance at Tom before she shut the door.

Tom stretched out on the bed, closing his eyes. "Wake me when it's time to go."

"Fine," Harry said and sat at the window, staring outside.

Tom fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of Harry. _In his dream, Tom woke up to find Harry lying beside him. Tom smiled and reached over to touch Harry's face, jerking his hand back when he felt that it was cold. Tom looked at Harry again, who still appeared to be asleep, but this time he saw the unnatural stillness. He looked around, noticing his wand when_—Harry shook him awake.

Tom glared at Harry, irritated.

"Dumbledore's here," Harry said, and sure enough, Tom could hear voices from downstairs.

"How long was I asleep?" Tom asked."

Just a few hours," Harry said, briefly admiring Tom's messy hair before carrying his trunk down the stairs.

Tom followed, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Harry, there you are," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Sorry Professor. I had to wake up my friend Kieren," Harry said, setting his trunk down as he talked and gesturing to Tom.

Dumbledore looked momentarily puzzled as he took in the sudden reappearance of his former student, but when Harry's eyes darted to Petunia and back to Dumbledore, he seemed to understand, the smile returning to his face. "Of course," Dumbledore said.

"Are we ready to leave?"

Both Harry and Tom nodded and Dumbledore swept Petunia a gallant bow and led the two sixteen year olds outside.

"Professor, may I ask what we are doing?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, but I think that it would be best if you first explain why an old student of mine is suddenly here, and perhaps most startlingly, still so young," Dumbledore said as they walked to the corner of the street.

"Actually, sir, I'm not entirely sure why he's here. He appeared in my room last night," Harry said. "The only things I know are that he is Tom Riddle, and he doesn't belong in our time."

"Ah. I am glad to know you two had the foresight to change his name while he is here," Dumbledore said.

"It was Tom's idea," Harry said, and Tom inclined his head coldly.

"Sir, about what we are doing…" Harry began.

"Oh, yes. I am so sorry, Harry, I must have forgotten your question. We are going to see if an old friend of mine will be willing to teach at Hogwarts again," Dumbledore said. "However, I don't think it would help our cause to have Mr. Riddle along, so we can drop him off at your friend Ron's house. You, of course, will be joining him shortly. I assume you already have a cover story prepared for him?"

"We are going to pretend he is a transfer from America, sir," Harry said.

"Excellent idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Harry Potter. J.K.R. threatened to set dementors on me if I asked again….**

**Kiran: I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this next chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Severus Snape Is Not Amused: I hope it stays interesting :) Please continue to review; I love to hear from my readers. Reviews are like chocolate for me… And I'm addicted to chocolate, haha**

**Harry: I always love hearing from you. Your review made me laugh hysterically. I stopped everything to read it and my sisters now think I'm insane because I was laughing so hard! And it's fine. Waiting for your review was definitely worth it. For the moment, he's staying in Harry's time. You'll see how he acts starting a little bit in this chapter. I'm glad you like the name I chose, I really love that name. I stole it from a book I read, haha. Those lines were some of my favorite too. I wonder which quotes you'll like in this chapter?... Oh, and I do that all the time when I'm reviewing Haunting Obsession. It drives me crazy, but I ignore it. I'm not sure yet how he ended up in the future... I'll work on that… Haha, poor abused Tom. We'll see who the abused one is later… Maybe… And no, he's not very talkative. Haha, wow. I enjoyed the psychiatry session very much. I couldn't stop laughing throughout the entire thing. Don't worry, I caught them and removed the memory so they will be back to normal for my story :) Oh, and I'll help you get untied. Good luck getting them to resolve their issues. Anyway, I should stop rambling and let you read the story.**

Tom was angry that he was being dropped off at some stranger's house again. He just wanted to go back to his own time. The worst part (although he refused to admit it, even to himself) was that he was being separated from Harry. When Dumbledore dropped him off, Tom was a perfect gentleman.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Kieren. I'm a friend of Harry's. Professor Dumbledore told me to ask if I could stay here since Harry is, and I have nowhere else to go."

"Of course you can stay here. I'm Molly Weasley," she said, shaking Tom's hand. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Harry?"

"We were pen pals for a while, and now I'm transferring from the American school to Hogwarts," Tom said with a smile.

"That's wonderful! My two youngest children go to Hogwarts, and Hermione, Harry and Ron's friend, is here for the rest of the summer," Mrs. Weasley said, leading Tom inside. "You look like you need to eat," she added, making him sit at the table. She bustled around the kitchen, quickly making some food for him. She finished cooking as soon as Harry walked through the door. Tom was slightly relieved to see Harry; he was sick of being in this strange person's home by himself.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, smiling as he sat down across from Tom.

"Hello, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron and Hermione have been waiting for you."

"They could've written," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, well, you know those two," Mrs. Weasley said, and Harry laughed. "Your friend Kieren seems very nice," she added.

Harry nodded. They finished eating in silence, Mrs. Weasley watching over them to make sure they ate every bite.

"They're up in Ron's room," Mrs. Weasley informed Harry, who nodded and headed for the stairs, making sure Tom was following.

They stopped at the top and Harry opened the door to reveal a girl with bushy brown hair talking to two redheads, a boy and a girl.

Tom watched disinterestedly as the four greeted each other and only slightly paid attention as he was introduced to Hermione Granger and Ginny and Ron Weasley. Tom didn't like the way Ginny was looking at Harry, but he didn't know why it bothered him so much. He hardly knew Harry, and besides, Harry was a bloody _Gryffindor_. Tom sneered at the thought, walking in and lounging against a wall as the others began talking.

Tom was frustrated that he hadn't had a chance to tell Harry about the story he had told Mrs. Weasley, but Harry seemed to know it anyway. Tom puzzled over this, wondering how they could possibly have such a connection when they had just met. He didn't notice when one of the others began talking to him until Harry caught his attention.

"Kieren?" Harry said.

Tom looked at him, his dark eyes passing over everyone. He noticed Ginny looking at Harry with an almost worshipping look. He narrowed his eyes, angry for some reason, before turning to Harry. "Yes?"

"Ron asked you a question," Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

Tom looked at Ron, who seemed to pale as Tom's eyes met.

"H-how was America?" Ron asked, looking slightly to the right of Tom to avoid meeting his eyes again.

Tom shrugged. "I don't like talking about it much."

"Oh," Ron muttered.

"Don't worry it, Ron. Kieren doesn't really like to talk to people," Harry said, glancing at Tom and then back to Ron.

Tom went back to not listening to their conversation and instead decided to study the others. He started with Ron, deeming the boy harmless, and moved on to his sister, the one who seemed to be in love with Harry and infuriated Tom. He supposed she was pretty enough, but after a few seconds of watching her watch Harry, he got bored and moved his gaze to the other girl, Hermione.

"Mudblood," he muttered under his breath. Only Harry seemed to hear him, and he glanced at Tom disapprovingly.

Tom ignored this and noticed that the girl kept looking at him. _How cute,_ he thought. _The Mudblood girl is developing a crush on me._ This thought amused him, and he had to clench his teeth to keep from laughing. He used legilimency to read the thoughts in her mind.

…_pretty cute, although he's not as cute as Ron. If blood status doesn't matter to him, maybe he and I could go out a couple of times. Ron certainly doesn't seem to like me…_

Tom snorted and shook his head. He wasn't going to date a Mudblood, and he definitely wasn't going to be someone's second choice.

Harry glanced at Tom again, looking confused.

Tom shrugged and stared at the ceiling. _I wonder who Dumbledore had to recruit. And why he needed Harry._ Tom jerked out of his thoughts for a moment, eyes narrowed. _Why do I even care why he needed Harry?_ He was lost in these thoughts, growling to himself as his mind went in circles.

About an hour later, the girls left, Hermione casting a sulky glance at Ron. Ginny tried to linger, but Ron firmly kicked her out, saying that she should go talk to Hermione about 'girl stuff'.

"So where did you go earlier?" Ron asked Harry, lounging on his bed.

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore wanted me to help him hire a new teacher."

"Who was it?" Ron asked.

"Some guy named Slughorn. Dumbledore said he used to teach at Hogwarts."

Tom listened with more interest as his former teacher's name was mentioned.

"D'you know what subject he used to teach?" Ron yawned.

"Potions," Harry said, not knowing where the answer was coming from.

"A Potions teacher turned DADA…Interesting," Ron muttered, closing his eyes and beginning to snore.

Harry shook his head.

"He was my Potions teacher," Tom commented.

Harry nodded. "I know, but I don't know how I know…"

"Because you're a creepy stalker?" Tom suggested, sitting on the floor.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get some sleep."

Tom watched as Harry lay on the other side of the room and fell asleep. Tom decided unconsciously to watch Harry sleep. He let his thoughts wander, not really paying attention to them. He fell asleep and dreamt about Harry, _his bright green eyes and messy jet-black hair that somehow attracted Tom…the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that intrigued Tom…the way Harry's hair looked in the morning when he first woke up…_Tom jerked awake, glaring at nothing. **"Why was I thinking like that about him?"** he hissed in Parseltongue, curling his hands into fists. **"I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort. I love nothing and no one."** Saying this aloud calmed him and he went back to sleep, dreaming of nothing.

Harry lay awake, listening to Tom speak in Parseltongue. He wondered who Tom had been thinking about. Sometimes it was almost as if he could read Tom's mind, and other times Harry didn't know what was going on in Tom's brain. He sighed and a random thought crossed his mind. _Was he thinking about me?_ He shook his head to clear the thought. _Why do I care if he was thinking about me?_ was his next thought. The most obvious answer was that he wouldn't want to give Tom the wrong message, but that wasn't the first one that came to his mind. The endless questions gave Harry a headache and kept him up the rest of the night, thinking.

"You look terrible mate," Ron said in the morning, looking at the dark circles under Harry's eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry said.

Tom was awake, but had his eyes closed, curious about what Ron and Harry might say if they thought he was asleep.

"Nightmares?" Ron asked. "I had a few of Kieren."

"No," Harry said. "He doesn't scare me."

"He scares me," Ron muttered, glancing at Tom.

_Smart boy._ Tom smirked, slightly amused.

Harry didn't comment and Tom wondered why. Wasn't Harry afraid of him? He didn't act like it, but surely the boy wasn't that stupid…Even his best friend, who Tom could tell wasn't very bright, new enough to fear Tom. _Maybe it has something to do with our weird connection._

Ron spoke again as Tom mulled these thoughts over. "How do you know him?"

"I told you before, we were pen pals," Harry said.

"Why didn't you ever mention him to Hermione and me?" Ron asked.

"Because it never came up," Harry reminded Ron, who nodded.

"True…How did you two…start writing to each other?"

"Professor Dumbledore set it up. Kieren grew up in the Muggle world as well, and Dumbledore thought it might be good for us to have someone to talk to," Harry said, seemingly pulling the answers out of Tom's head. "Kieren's a half-blood, but grew up in a Muggle orphanage in America."

It wasn't the same story Tom had told Harry's aunt, but that didn't matter. Tom was surprised that Harry was telling Ron the story that Tom was only thinking about. At least they wouldn't have to lie about everything as Toms' story was based off Tom's life.

"Wow," Ron said. "Were his parents killed by—" He was cut off as Harry made frantic 'no' gestures, glancing at Tom.

"Er, Kieren doesn't like talking about his past life much," Harry said, hoping that Ron wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Fortunately, Ron seemed to get the hint and he changed the subject.

Tom waited another half hour before 'waking up'. He sat up and stretched, glancing at Harry and then Ron. "You two are loud," he grumbled, pretending they had been the ones to wake him up.

"Sorry," Harry said.

Tom shrugged. "Next time, be _quieter_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them and their emotional confusion from J.K. Rowling.**

**Happy Pi Day! Haha**

**MsIloveVampires: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I was trying to make it a little different from the books while keeping most of the characters' personalities similar.**

**Sahara: Hahaha, I'm glad you like it.**

Tom wanted to bang his head on the wall. The annoying Mudblood was thinking about him again, and he couldn't block her out. She was trying to figure out if she could use him to make the Weasley boy jealous.

…_he seems to be oblivious to me, but so is Ron…Kieren really is cute…I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…_

Tom groaned mentally, already sick of being used by her. And the most infuriating part was that the redhead returned her feelings.

"Good morning, Kieren," Hermione said, coming up behind him.

Tom glanced at her, nodded, and went back to his breakfast.

Weasley was glaring at him now, almost as if he wanted Tom to turn around and start snogging the Mudblood, but Tom knew the truth.

She tried again. "Your hair looks really cute this morning," she said, touching Tom's hair.

Tom felt a stab of jealousy from the opposite direction of Ron. _I need to get my legilimency under control again,_ he thought, glancing in the direction of the jealousy. He was surprised to see that it was Harry. _Why does everyone seem to like the Mudblood?_ Tom thought, drowning out the others' thoughts.

Harry was confused by his sudden jealousy, and didn't understand why he felt it; he didn't like Hermione like that, that was Ron. He remembered his thoughts from the night before and his face turned red.

_I don't like Tom…Do I? Even if I did, he wouldn't feel the same about me. And I can't date him; he killed my parents._

Harry knew that his excuse wasn't very good, but he couldn't think of another reason. Instead, his mind presented him with evidence that Tom liked him.

_He's always staring at you, you've heard him muttering about you in his sleep, and you can feel it, the same way you can _feel _that Ron and Hermione like each other_

_Shut up,_ he told the voice, turning as Ginny began talking to him.

"How was your summer?" she asked, smiling.

Harry shrugged. "Living with the Dursleys gets pretty boring. I heard you were dating someone now?"

Ginny glared at this change in topic, but Harry didn't notice. "Yeah."

"That's good," Harry said, relieved that she seemed to have gotten over her childhood crush on him. His thoughts returned to Tom for a moment before Ginny spoke again.

"I don't think he's really my type though…I might break up with him when school starts. Dean Thomas asked me out at the end of last year, maybe I'll go out with him," she said, hoping to make Harry jealous.

"What?" Ron yelled from the other end of the table, all of the Weasley boys' eyes on Ginny.

"Dean?" George said.

"I don't think you should date Dean so soon after breaking up with another boy," Fred finished, glaring at his sister.

"And I don't think it's any of your business," Ginny snapped at her brothers.

Harry was glad that Ginny was distracted; he didn't like they way Tom looked at her when she was around Harry.

_More evidence that he likes you,_ the voice in Harry's head whispered. _He's jealous of Ginny._

Harry sighed and finished his breakfast, claiming that he had a headache before going back up to Ron's room. While he agreed with the others, Ginny had a right to date whoever she wanted; it was her choice. As long as she didn't want him.

"What's really wrong mate?" Ron asked, coming up the stairs behind Harry.

Harry waited until they were in Ron's room to answer. "I don't know."

"Are you jealous of Dean?" Ron asked, sounding hopeful.

"No," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron muttered.

"What about you?"

"What?" Ron said.

"You seemed to be pretty upset when Hermione was flirting with Kieren," Harry said.

Ron was silent for a few minutes. "I really like her, Harry."

"I know," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I think everyone but Hermione can tell."

"How?"

"The way you act around her," Harry shrugged.

"What should I do?" Ron asked.

"Ask her out," Harry suggested.

"I will try," Ron said.

"Good."

Tom was glad that the Weasley boy was gone; the Mudblood left him alone. His thoughts were infuriating him. He hated not knowing how he felt about something, and he didn't know how he felt about Harry. On one hand, Harry was a Gryffindor. But that seemed to be mattering less and less to Tom. It was exactly that bravery and goodness that was drawing Tom to Harry. It called to the darkness in Tom, and Tom didn't understand it. In fact, it scared Tom a little. He sneered at the thought. He was Lord Voldemort; he wasn't scared of anything or anyone. He was going to face it head on. Now all he had to do was figure out why he felt this connection to Harry.

_Does Harry feel it too?_ he wondered. _And what does it mean?_ Images popped into his head at that question.

The one that stuck in Tom's head the most was an image of him and Harry.

"Kissing?" he muttered to himself. "That can't be…These Weasleys and that Mudblood are messing with my brain," he decided, firmly pushing the image away and feeling strangely melancholy when it was gone.

He ignored this emotion and looked up when one of the others (was it Fred or George?) started talking to him about the latest product for their store. He pretended to be interested but was only half paying attention. The other half of his brain was in Ron's room, paying attention to Harry's thoughts.

_Hello Tom,_ Harry thought, slightly amused to find Tom in his head.

_You know I'm here?_ Tom asked, surprised.

_Yes. Do you enjoy spying on my thoughts? I know this isn't the first time._

_I'm sorry,_ Tom said, not knowing why he was apologizing.

_It doesn't matter. I guess I was kind of expecting this,_ Harry sighed.

_I've never been able to talk to someone like this, only listen to their thoughts._

Tom felt Harry shrug mentally. _I can't even read others' thoughts._

_I knew I was superior to you,_ Tom thought smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes. _Whatever._

Tom could tell Harry was hiding something from him, but strangely, he wasn't going to force his way behind the 'barrier' in Harry's mind. Instead, he excused himself from the table and passed Ron on the way up to where Harry was. He found the boy sleeping from the headache he had gotten. Tom sat down on the opposite side of the room to watch Harry, blocking his own mind so that if Harry woke up, he wouldn't be able to tell what he was thinking.

"Where'd Kieren go?" Hermione asked when Ron came back down.

"He went up to go talk to Harry," Ron muttered, irritated that Hermione wanted to talk about Kieren.

"They spend a lot of time together," Hermione said.

Ron shrugged. "Dumbledore set them up as pen pals during First Year. They're both orphans brought up in the Muggle world, and Dumbledore thought it'd be good for them to get to know each other."

"It probably was a good idea," Hermione agreed.

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you a question," Ron said, his ears turning pink.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Neither of them noticed that the entire room—Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, and Ginny—was staring at them, and it had gone silent.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," Hermione said, smiling.

"Finally," Fred groaned, grinning at George as Hermione leaned toward Ron and kissed him.

George laughed.

"We've been waiting for 'ickle Ronniekins'' first girlfriend for a long time," Fred muttered to his parents, who were smiling.

Ron and Hermione broke apart to stare at everyone else.

"You all knew?" Hermione asked slightly breathlessly.

"Yes," Molly said. "Since Second Year it was obvious you two liked each other."

"Hand it over," Fred said triumphantly to his twin, who sighed and passed Fred ten Galleons.

"What's that for?" Ron asked.

"Georgie thought it thought it would take until Seventh Year before you two kissed," Fred grinned, rumpling George's hair.

"You had a bet about it?" Ron asked indignantly.

George nodded. "We also bet about who would get a date first, you or Ginny. I won that one," he said, glancing at his little sister, who glared at him. George winked.

"Boys, you shouldn't bet about things like that," Arthur said, trying not to laugh.

"Your father's right, it's wrong," Molly said, but she also appeared as if she was suppressing laughter.

"They bet about everything," Ginny grumbled, watching as Hermione moved to sit in Ron's lap. "Looks like _you_ got what you wanted," Ginny muttered to Hermione.


	4. Author's apology, please read

I'm so sorry about this, but Deadly Attraction has to be put on hold. I'm not sure how long this will be, as the several chapters I had written are in Oklahoma with my mother. I didn't realize I would be moving over the summer. As soon as I get it back, I will put up the next few chapters. Please be patient everyone, and check out some of my other stories. I may be posting a new one soon, I'm still playing around with the idea to see where it leads.


	5. Author's note Last one, sorry

Last author's note, I swear!

I went to Oklahoma over the last week, and managed to get my notebook back! So, as promised, I will be posting the next chapter soon. However! I must wait for my friend AuroreD-92 to translate the next chapter into French. Very exciting! If you want to check it out, the link is here: .net/s/7786248/1/Attraction_Mortelle

If not, I understand, haha.

Everyone: Please don't hate me too much for my long break in the story. I hope all of you are still willing to read it.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The nargles did not eat JKR, I'm just borrowing her world.**

******No reviews to reply to...**

**Tom: I am jacking this spot to tell the crazy person that's meant to be helping me that I DON'T NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR! I am perfectly sane, thank you.**

* * *

Harry didn't know if he was reading Tom's mind or if these thoughts were coming from his own mind. All he knew was what he saw:

_Harry watched as Tom approached slowly, smiling. Tom pulled Harry to him and began kissing him, first softly and then more aggressively as Harry kissed Tom back. Abruptly, Tom pulled away, and Harry was almost too shocked by the kiss to notice that as he watched Tom pull away, he also watched his own face take on a sad expression._

The vision faded away, and Harry could feel the loss of it as an ache deep inside his chest. He attempted to push it away as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He was glad he was alone; Tom had been called by the Weasley twins because they wanted to show him some of their products and get an 'international opinion'.

Harry couldn't stop all of the tears from coming, and he let a few fall, no longer wondering about 'the wrong message' or how he felt about Tom. Now he wondered why. Tom would grow up to be the man that killed Harry's parents and was Harry's worst enemy. Since meeting Tom, however, Harry had begun to think of Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort as two different people. Tom wasn't Harry's foe, that was Voldemort.

Harry took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands.

"So what do you think, Kieren?" George asked after several inventions had been tried out on Tom.

Tom shrugged. "They're better than any I've seen in America."

The truth was, he hadn't been paying much attention to the twins. He was too absorbed in the fantasy kiss with Harry. He didn't even know if it was in _his_ mind or Harry's, but imaginary Tom had pulled away when the twin had called his attention back. He couldn't wait until it was time to go to Hogwarts so that he could get away from these people that confused him so much.

_Gryffindors,_ he thought as an explanation. His only problem with going to school was that he didn't have any school supplies, or robes, or anything but his wand and some borrowed muggle clothes from Harry, who was only a little smaller than Tom. Mrs. Weasley had promised to take him to Diagon Alley with the others, and Harry had said that Tom could borrow some of his money.

Tom had gotten a letter while with the Weasley twins from Dumbledore, informing Tom that there was no way Tom could go home just yet. This realization irritated Tom.

"You okay?" Ron asked, walking into his room, half surprised and half concerned to find Harry crying on his bed.

Harry looked up, quickly wiping the tears away. "Yeah."

"No you aren't. Want to tell me? Or I could go get Hermione," Ron offered.

"I don't think I can tell anyone," Harry sighed.

"Mate, you can always tell me or Hermione stuff," Ron said.

Harry just shook his head. "I'm fine."

"If you say so. Ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, I'll go get Kieron."

Ron went back downstairs to wait with the girls, Harry going to Fred and George's room.

"Kieron, it's time to go," Harry said, opening the door.

Tom was shocked to see that Harry had been crying. The twins must have noticed too, but no one commented. Tom felt a strange rush of protectiveness, as if he wanted to comfort Harry.l he pushed it away, chalking it up to being around these stupid Gryffindors so much and followed Harry back downstairs where they found Ron and Hermione holding hands.

Ron grinned at Harry and Harry returned the smile, glad that his two best friends were finally not running from their feelings.

Ginny was looking at Harry hopefully, as if she thought that since her brother had finally managed to get the girl of his dreams, she and Harry would start dating any second now.

Tom was no longer surprised by his anger, but he still wondered why he felt it.

Ginny noticed Tom glaring at her darkly and she returned the glare defiantly but with interest. _Why does he hate me already? I hardly know him,_ she thought.


	7. Chapter 4 Part Two, sorry

**Disclaimer: I'm a fail, unlike J.K.R., so I'm just borrowing her world.**

******Authors' Note: So apparently I failed big time. Here goes try two. I uploaded the wrong file (the right one is saved to my flash drive, which I lost when we moved, but luckily I emailed it to someone and was able to download it from someone). Thank you to Shannon the Original for calling my attention to this :) I really appreciate it. To everyone that's already read the first part, this is only the second part so you don't have to read a repeat. Please enjoy the second half of Chapter Four and I will try not to do the same thing with five.  
**

* * *

"Come on, kids," Mrs. Weasley called, leading everyone to the fireplace.

They all used Floo Powder and appeared in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom remembered going there in his first year and looked around to see if anything had changed. Nothing had. He dodged the bartender Tom, not wanting to be recognized by him. _Will I have to change my appearance since Slughorn is teaching?_ He decided to ask Dumbledore next time he saw the old man.

"Do you know what house you're in, Kieren?" Mrs. Weasely asked kindly.

"He got sorted into Slytherin over the summer," Harry said. "I'll help him get the right robes," he added, pulling Tom away, ignoring the dull ache that started in his head.

Ron and Hermione followed, leaving Ginny to shop with Molly.

Tom pulled his arm away, firmly ignoring the tingling sensation where Harry's hand had been. They walked in silence to Madam Malkin's. Tom had to pretend to be confused while Harry pointed out the different House robes. He was quickly measured and then Harry paid for the robes.

Ron and Hermione were looking at a different group of robes and talking quietly to each other.

Harry glanced at the sign over the robes. "Wedding robes? Isn't it a bit early for that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron's ears turned red and he mumbled something about 'planning for the future'.

Hermione smiled. "We were just looking. Neither Ron nor I can really afford expensive robes, and we were admiring these. They're pretty, but cost a lot."

Tom smirked. He was attacked by a sudden image of Harry in robes very similar to these, standing next to Ginny Weasley, who was in some of the female robes. His hands started shaking in anger. He told himself the anger was because he didn't feel like watching anyone in any kind of romantic situation, but a very small voice argued that he hadn't felt angry at the imaginary kiss with Harry. He snarled at the voice and it went silent.

The group moved on to the other shops, and when they passed by the entrance to Knockturn Alley, Tom asked Harry if he could go look, claiming that he'd never been down there. He fingered the chain of Slytherin's locket around his neck, something he had managed to hide from everyone.

"My mum says I'm not allowed down there," Ron muttered, pulling Hermione away with promises to buy her a new book at Flourish and Blotts (Harry had handed Ron some money and told him not to worry about paying him back. Luckily, Hermione hadn't seen) and telling Harry and Kieren that he would see them later.

Harry followed Tom into Knockturn Alley, remembering the last time he had been there.

Tom walked into Borgin and Burkes, masking both himself and Harry before walking in.

Harry walked inside uneasily, glancing around.

Tom went straight to the counter, talking quietly with Borgin as Draco sauntered in.

Harry listened to Draco's conversation with Borgin, examining some of the not dangerous objects located at the back of the store. He didn't notice tom joining him, too absorbed in admiring a bracelet that was gold and silver, with little rubies and emeralds placed into it to make a pattern.

Borgin noticed their scrutiny and walked over with a smile. "You've heard of how Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were best friends? Legend has it that they made a bracelet to celebrate their friendship, before Salazar left, and Helga Hufflepuff hid it to protect it when they fought."

Tom nodded, not interested, but Harry liked the bracelet. When he walked away, it was very reluctantly. Tom followed, and they left Knockturn Alley, meeting up with Ron and Hermione at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream before tracking down Ginny and Mrs. Weasley an dheading back to the Burrow.

Harry, Ron, and Tom went up to Ron's room to pack their new school things, Harry's mind still on the bracelet. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was almost as drawn to it as he was to Tom.


End file.
